This invention relates generally to jewelry articles providing indirect light in order to enhance the appearance of the subject wearing the jewelry. More specifically, this invention relates to jewelry articles having light and energy sources which illuminate the subject rather than the jewelry article itself.
Men and women have commonly used jewelry articles to enhance their appearance. Historically, there have been large markets for jewelry articles which are provided in many shapes and sizes. Since many of the jewelry articles offered historically have been manufactured of shiny or reflective surfaces, such as gold, silver, platinum, white gold, and hematite, a market was developed for jewelry articles having the ability to emit light. Jewelry articles which emit light have had commercial value because the light attracts the attention of admirers in a manner similar to that of the shiny or reflective surfaces historically used in jewelry.
A market does exist for the sale of jewelry articles that emit light. Up to this point the prior art provides jewelry articles in which the light is directed outwardly so that an admirer of the jewelry sees the light from the light source which illuminates, or highlights, the article of jewelry or portions thereof. Other uses of light emitting jewelry articles, wherein the light functions to illuminate a target other than the jewelry article, such as a part of the users body, have not been the subject of the prior art.
The present invention discloses an apparatus and method for enhancing the aesthetic value of an individual. More specifically, the aesthetics of an individual are enhanced by the illumination of the clothing or body parts of the individual. The apparatus includes a blocking element, a light source, an energy source, and a mounting element, also known as an attachment element. In certain embodiments, the apparatus additionally includes a light switch and/or a light control dial. The method includes providing a jewelry piece, illuminating the light source, reflecting light emitted from the light source, attaching the jewelry piece to an individual, and illuminating the individual. In certain embodiments, the method includes the step of attaching the jewelry piece to the individual in a fixed position. Other embodiments include the step of attaching the jewelry piece to an individual so that the jewelry piece is capable of movement. In certain embodiments, the method additionally includes the step of turning off the surface illuminator, or adjusting the intensity of the light coming from the surface illuminator.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus used for enhancing the appearance of an individual.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus used to illuminate the clothing worn by an individual. The apparatus is capable of attaching to either articles of clothing, such as shirts, blouses, pants, dresses, socks, coats, sweaters, and belts, or a portion of the body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of illuminating the surface of an individual. An enhanced presentation of an individual is possible with the illumination of portions of the body, such as the toes, ankles, abdomen, chest, wrist, fingers, neck, face, and hair.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of attracting attention to an individual.